memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2018 (production)
Events January * 1 January – Jon Steuer dies. * 3 January – celebrates the 25th anniversary of its premiere episode, . * 7 January – the tenth episode of , , premieres on CBS All Access. * 8 January - "Despite Yourself" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 9 January - **La-La Land Records releases Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection, Volume Two. ** is released. * 14 January - the eleventh episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 15 January - "The Wolf Inside" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 16 January - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4 from IDW Publishing is released. * 21 January - the twelfth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 22 January - "Vaulting Ambition" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 24 January - Issue 2 of the Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless comic series from IDW Publishing is released. * 28 January - the thirteenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 29 January - ** "What's Past Is Prologue" is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. ** Exploring Picard's Galaxy: Essays on Star Trek: The Next Generation, by Peter W. Lee, is released. * 30 January - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 6, by John Byrne, is released. * 31 January - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 16", from IDW Publishing, is released. February * 2 February - Star Trek: Discovery - Season 1, Chapter 1 soundtrack is released on CD. * 4 February - the fourteenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 5 February - "The War Without, The War Within" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 6 February - Pocket DIS novel, Drastic Measures, by Dayton Ward is released. * 7 February - " ", Star Trek: New Visions #20 from IDW Publishing, is released. * 9 February - Reg E. Cathey dies. * 11 February - the fifteenth episode (and first season finale) of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 12 February - "Will You Take My Hand?" is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 13 February - is released. March * 3 March - ** Robert Scheerer dies. ** David Ogden Stiers dies. * 7 March - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 17", from IDW Publishing, is released. * 14 March - ** dies. ** Issue 3 of the Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless comic series from IDW Publishing is released. * 19 March - David Bischoff dies. * 27 March - ** Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer, is released. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Cats, by Jenny Parks, is released. ** Omnibus edition of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken, from IDW Publishing, is released. April * 3 April - Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Borg Cube (Miniature Editions) from Running Press is released. * Russell Bates dies. Media gallery File:Burnham and Tilly dressed in Terran uniforms.jpg| File:Deep Space Nine Collection Volume 2 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection, Volume Two'' File:Star Trek Magazine issue 192 cover.jpg| File:Gabriel Lorca and Michael Burnham at an agony booth.jpg| File:ST New Adventures 4.jpg|''Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4'' File:Gabriel Lorca and Philippa Georgiou (mirror).jpg| File:Star Trek Discovery - The Light of Kahless, issue 2 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless, Issue 2" File:Gabriel Lorca (mirror) wielding a sword.jpg| File:Picard's Galaxy.jpg|''Exploring Picard's Galaxy: Essays on Star Trek: The Next Generation'' File:Star Trek New Visions, Vol. 6.jpg|''Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 6'' File:Star Trek Boldly Go, issue 16.jpg|"Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 16" File:Star Trek Discovery Soundtrack Season 1 Chapter 1 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Discovery - Season 1, Chapter 1'' soundtrack File:Saru leading the USS Discovery.jpg| File:Drastic Measures cover.jpg|''Drastic Measures'' File:Isolation cover.jpg|" " File:Saru and Sarek on the bridge of the USS Discovery.jpg| File:Star Trek Magazine issue 193 cover.jpg| File:Star Trek Boldly Go, issue 17.jpg|"Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 17" File:Star Trek Discovery - The Light of Kahless, issue 3 cover A.jpg|"Star Trek: Discovery - The Light of Kahless, Issue 3" File:Architects of Infinity cover.jpg|''Architects of Infinity'' File:Star Trek TNG Cats cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Next Generation Cats'' File:Mirror Broken tpb.png|''Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken (omnibus)'' File:Running Press Light-and-Sound Borg Cube prototype.jpg|''Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Borg Cube'' Category:Production timeline